Painting with Lionel
Announcement: This event was released the 8th November 2019. It was a focus on Lionel. << Shall we date? ��Blood in Roses+�� New event is available!!�� Collect Jewels and you can get ��Painting with Lionel�� avatar items and special stories!!✨ ������ Spade: “Lionel suggested it, so this time everyone will be drawing pictures. I see...each piece captures the artists’ personality perfectly, which makes each one unique and interesting. Look forward to what kind of pictures they draw.” ������ 　　 We prepared lots and lots of cute avatar items and fabulous story prizes! Don't miss them!! >> Summary Under construction This jewel collection has been built around a story of Lionel having a painting at the Hotel Libra Sincera. 5 Parts could be collected during the event. In the application, those part can be found into the memorie section, subsection groups to be read and read again if you have grabbed all them all. *'Vance , part 1' : Lionel decides to host a workshop with Vance, Sascha, Shiki , Gerard and Rogan. The MC is coming to work as Lionel's asisstant. Lionel gives some advices about basics for painting to his tiny audience and then follows with a practise session. Facing Sacha and Shiki remarks , Lionel purposes you as theme for a free expression. To add a bit of fun and challenge , Vance purposes a final prize to motivate all the group: a date with MC. The goal Vance gives makes Gerard and Rogan's interest woken up while they were quite bored at first. Shiki and Sascha are also showing signs of interests. After thinking for a moment , MC decides to agree with the idea, thinking it will boost everyone at work. Lionel agrees as well but decides it will be the MC who will give a final judgement on works produced to avoid any grudges. Vance is the first to end his work and asks the MC to check his final work. Without even waiting for her answer, Vance comes with the idea he will be the one to date the MC without waiting fo rthe other to finish nor to have their works checked. Sascha then comes and asks a review for his work in order to distract the attention from Vance. *Sascha , part 2 : to come Prizes The early bird prizes EB rewards for Painting with Lionel.png Shoes 1 (Painting with Lionel).png|Paint-splattered tigh-high boots Eyes (EB Painting with Lionel).png|Painter's colourful eyes ; charm level 70 Dress (1) Painting with Lionel.png|Funky outfit painter ; charm level 100 Hair (EB prizes for Painting with Lionel).png|Work of art curly hair ; charm level 100 EB prizes from Painting with Lionel.png|Large paintbrush , charm level 100 The rankings prizes Shoes (2).png|Paint splattered shoes, charm level 70 Palette.png|Paint palette, charm level 70 Men's dress (painting with Lionel).png|Painter's outfit , charm level 100 098 02 bg 01 r.png|Colourful painted background , charm level 100 The normal prizes Shoes for the ladies side (3).png|Paint-blotches thigh-high boots , charm level 70 Outfit for the ladies.png|Painter's outfit (ladies side) , charm level 100 Vance's painting.png|Your portrait drawn by Vance ; charm level 100 Backgroound (for the room).png|Colourful painted blotches (background for the room) , charm level 100 Some in game views The views presented here are for illustrative and documenting purposes. If you are looking for the CG , check the Memories/CGS section of this wiki. Pop-up (2).png|Special pack pop-up In game pop-up (Painting with Lionel).png|In game pop-up Intro (part 1).png|Opening from Part 1 Background from painting with Lionel.png|Background used for Painting with Lionel. References: *Solmare's announcement from its main page. *Captures and avatars are from the game. Category:Jewel Collection Category:Events Category:Rank B